A drive tool is a device which may be commonly used in wide variety of applications including industrial, construction, maintenance, plumbing, carpentry, and the like. The drive tool may be operated either with aid of power, categorized under power tools or may be operated manually. The drive tools which are operated manually, requires skill of an operator and result of such use of drive tool depends entirely on the skill of operator. While, the use of manually operated drive tools may be acceptable in some applications, in a wide variety of other applications reliability on labour skill may not be acceptable. Hence, with the advent of technology and given advantages, usage of the power tools is gaining popularity. The power tool is a tool that is actuated by an additional power source and mechanism. The most common type of mechanism used to drive the power tools is electric motor.
One such commonly used drive tool is a screwdriver which may be used for the purposes of driving fasteners or screws. A typical screwdriver has a handle and a shaft, and a tip of the shaft may be inserted into the screw head to turn the screw manually. Such, manual screwdrivers need skilled operators for aligning orientation of the screw and manual effort for driving the screw. Thus, the perfection and quality of screw fitment is mainly dependent on the skill of the operator. To overcome some limitations of manual screw drivers, powered screw drivers have been developed and used in the art. The powered screw drivers include a means for rotating the shaft of the screw driver, and thereby eliminates the manual effort required for driving the screw.
Conventionally known power screwdrivers may include torque sensor for measuring the torque requirement and accordingly motorized mechanism may be used to input required torque. However, operation of conventionally known power screwdrivers still depends on skill of the operator which may lead to manual deficiencies. Additionally, since the conventional technologies involve manual intervention, the time taken for operation of such tools may be high.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more limitations stated above.